Current network technologies allow for a variety of interactions between business institutions and users. For example, a user may purchase groceries or pizza for delivery to his home via websites hosted by respective businesses that offer these goods. A user may also browse an electronic marketplace for a variety of items (e.g., goods and/or services), learning details about the items, cost of ordering the items, and an expected delivery date. In a face-to-face commerce environment, a user can visit an item provider's brick-and-mortar store to purchase an item. The item provider can offer the item for the user to handle and view in-person before a purchase, so that if a user has questions about the weight of the item or actual color of the item, the user can feel and see the item to make a determination. The item provider may also answer the user's questions and help the user find the right item to purchase. However, a user cannot currently perform these activities when ordering an item from a network site. This may result in the user purchasing an item that does not fit or feel right once the item is in his or her possession. Thus, the user may waste time and money shopping for items on a network site that are either incorrect or are not personalized to her or his taste.